It is known to use a lane-centering control system to steer a host-vehicle along a roadway. The typical lane-centering control system uses a camera to detect a lane-marking to determine a centerline of the roadway and steers the host-vehicle according to the centerline. Other lane-centering control systems may also use the camera to detect an other-vehicle ahead of the host-vehicle and follow the other-vehicle when the lane-marking is not detected. A problem may occur when the other-vehicle diverges from the desired travel-route of the host-vehicle.